Lo que enamora
by Chia Moon
Summary: Estaba enamorado y todavía no la conocía. Simplemente, no podía apartar la mirada de su alma.


Un Takari de los retos que debía, avanzando poco a poco y cumpliendo. Esta vez, el reto fue tomado de la reina del Takari: **HC.**

* * *

El **reto** es el siguiente en el **Foro proyecto 1- 8** de Digimon:

Universo alterno. Takeru es un aficionado al arte al que le gusta coleccionar las obras que más le llaman la atención (tiene dinero, obviamente). Por casualidades ve un cuadro/fotografía de Hikari, que solo se dedica a ello en su tiempo libre, y se propone convencerla no solo de que le venda alguna de sus obras sino de que se atreva a dedicarse a ello. Al gusto de quien tome el reto cómo se conocen, qué trabajo tenía Hikari y demás.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece, si no a su creador.

* * *

**Lo que enamora**

**.**

_Muchas veces no es ver a la persona lo que enamora._

_Muy pocas personas lo saben._

_._

* * *

Estaba enamorado y todavía no la conocía.

Mirando atónito la fotografía frente a él siente que el mundo se ha detenido. No hay más sonidos. No hay más colores que esos. No hay más alma que la que esa fotografía es capaz de expresar. Se conmueve como nunca, todo se derrumba y siente que es su alma gemela y quiere desnudarle el alma para que ella la fotografíe.

Y necesita esa obra entre las suyas. Necesita exponerla en su dormitorio, justo frente a su cama para que le arrope por las noches. Para que le saque una sonrisa y le haga más fuerte de enfrentar al mundo por las mañanas.

—¿De quién es esta obra? —cuestiona antes de pagar.

La muchacha le sonríe una disculpa.

—Lo siento, no es uno de nuestras artistas principales. Donó su obra para una buena causa. El dinero que usted está entregando va directamente a ello.

—Razón de más para querer saber de quién se trata. Por favor.

No suele usar sus encantos en vano y cuando lo hace, siempre logra su cometido.

Se llama Hikari Yagami. Esa mujer que ve el mundo de esa forma a través de su cámara tiene un nombre emblemático y es cajera de un supermercado.

No podía creérselo pero a la vez le pareció perfecto. No se sentía superior, ni mucho menos, sólo curioso. Había esperado una chica trabajadora de oficina, una empresaria aburrida o una florista incluso. Pero eso escapaba a su imagen personal y lo que descubría le enamoraba más.

Entró a comprar un pastel de manzana. Hizo cola hasta que le tocó ella para atenderle. Sonreía amablemente y tenía una voz delicada, frágil y un poco chillona. Poseía unos ojos grandes, marrones y brillaban. Sí, esos eran los ojos que veían más allá de él, los que contemplaban el mundo de una forma distinta.

—Hikari Yagami. ¿Verdad?

Ella parpadeó, curiosa.

—Sí, correcto. Leyó la placa —felicitó.

—Me dijeron su nombre en el mostrador —respondió—. A veces hacer las preguntas correctas suponen respuestas efectivas.

Hikari enarca una perfecta ceja y le entrega la bolsa con su pedido.

—No sé de qué me habla.

—Lo sabe —asegura. Le entrega dinero de más y una tarjeta con sus datos—. Doné mi dinero a niños elegidos S.A. Al menos quiero información de para qué. Me conformaré con un correo.

Días más tarde llegó el primer correo. No era lo que él esperaba, por supuesto. Era una tesis basada en Niños elegidos S.A de su parte.

Takeru no pudo evitar sonreír, más contento que defraudado.

—Fue interesante —le dijo la siguiente vez que fue a la tienda—. Y emotivo.

Hikari le tendió la factura y su bolsa.

—No esperaba menos.

Los correos continuaron repitiéndose, así como sus visitas esporádicas al supermercado. Hikari sonreía y cada vez era algo más conversadora. Hasta el punto del día en que consiguió que aceptara una cita.

Realmente no era así, sólo que quizás él sí era capaz de verlo de ese modo. Un avance de pequeños pasos, aunque fueran meses de escritura. Y esos momentos, era algo que no podía desaprovechar. Se había jurado a sí mismo conseguir que el mundo no se quedara sin tremendo arte. Sin ella.

Especialmente eso.

—¿Has pensando en tomar la fotografía como trabajo?

Hikari, sin embargo, no veía el mismo concepto por igual.

—Solo es algo que hago cuando tengo tiempo libre. Me gusta mucho ir de viaje, así que cuando veo algo hermoso no puedo evitar fotografiarlo como recuerdo.

—Pero expones.

—Para conseguir dinero para la fundación —reflexionó—. En realidad, eres el primero que das tanto dinero por mi trabajo. Las otras veces se vendieron por mucho menos.

—¿Todos los que has expuesto se han vendido?

Hikari asintió.

—Por suerte sí.

—No es suerte, Hikari —aseguró—. Es arte. Tienes un don que no deberías de desperdiciar.

Ella soltó una risita, de esas que cubrían su rubor y a él le acariciaban el corazón.

—No digas tonterías.

—No lo son. Es más, te propongo algo —animó—. Te compraré tu próxima obra.

—No —negó rápidamente—. ¿Por qué deberías?

—Porque sé que no me defraudarás. Esperaré pacientemente.

Hikari no volvió a conectarle hasta tres meses después. Takeru había pensado que se había rendido o que simplemente había terminado pensando que era un acosador sin más. Pero no. El mensaje era claro: encontrarse en la misma galería en la que había comprado su última obra.

Takeru la buscó entre la gente sin hallarla, preguntándose si no sería algún tipo de burla infantil.

No la encontró pero sí su fotografía.

No podía describirla. Jamás tendría las palabras exactas para exponerlo ni siquiera en una partitura o en una nota de regalo. Le robó el corazón de nuevo.

—La quiero.

—¿Estás seguro? —Hikari le sorprendió a su lado. Él no podía apartar la mirada de la foto.

—Sí. Prometí comprarla si me gustaba y me doy cuenta de que esa palabra no lo describe claramente.

Hikari le miró fijamente.

—¿Cuál es tu intención si decido seguir adelante? Si me hago fotógrafa profesional.

Takeru no necesitaba dudar la respuesta.

—Seré tu fan número uno.

Ella no pareció entenderlo hasta tiempo después, cuando hizo su primera exposición propia y era el primero ahí, el primero en comprar algo. El primero en felicitarla.

El primero en atesorarla. Quizás no en amarla, porque nadie podía ser tan ciego para no ver su hermosura.

—¿Eres consciente de que has pagado toda mi carrera comprando mis fotografías? —cuestionó ella esa vez.

—Sólo compro lo que me gusta. Aunque sé reconocer cuándo no se puede comprar algo, porque no todo tiene un precio lejos de lo que se cree.

—Eso lo sé —reconoció ella. Su mano pasó distraídamente por la de él—. Gracias.

—¿Por qué? —cuestionó sin esperarlo.

Hikari miró hacia las otras fotografías.

—Porque si nunca hubieras comprado la primera fotografía nunca hubiera llegado a esto. Si no me hubieras buscado y convencido, tampoco. Eres como una caja de retos que hace esta vida más emocionante.

Takeru no pudo evitar sonreír, divertido y satisfecho.

—¿Y si te pongo un reto nuevo? —preguntó inclinándose más hacia ella. Hikari enarcó las cejas, interesada.

—¿De qué trataría?

Takeru se tomó su tiempo antes de responder. Ella deslizó su mano hasta su brazo. Ambos caminaron alrededor de la galería, deteniéndose en la fotografía de un hombre rubio de espaldas, extendiendo su mano hacia un cielo inmenso de estrellas.

Hikari lo había apodado _melancolía de las alas caídas_.

—¿Y si jugamos a que te enamoras de mí? —dijo—. No será fácil. Habrá muchos retos imprevistos y tendrás que luchar contra la idea de que estoy enamorado de una fotógrafa, que seré su fan número uno y que mi casa está llena de sus obras.

Hikari sonrió. O quizás nunca había desaparecido esa hermosa, radiante y fresca sonrisa.

—Me gustan los retos.

Ambos salieron de la galería a la noche, en silencio, con el aire frío de Madrid pegándose a sus ropas.

—Acepto el reto.

**FIN**

**26 de enero del 2020**

**Gracias por leer.**

**HC: **perdón si no era lo que buscabas, pero yo terminé amándolo a mi modo uvu.


End file.
